


Norwegian Wood

by Tuii



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bipolar Disorder, Cats, Established Relationship, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Monomania, Mood Swings, More tags to follow, Relationship Issues, Sex, Sex Talk, Tails, Talking, They talk, but they get help for that and start getting better at that, dry period, even has a fixation, sex slump, they will work it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuii/pseuds/Tuii
Summary: They do still touch, kiss, hold each other. But it is different, there’s something missing. The drive, lust, want, need. It is alive, the lust and want, but because it’s been so long since they actually had sex, it feels hidden.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know some of you won't like that I write the boys not having sex, being a bit lost but I think this is important to talk about. Because most relationships have times when the sex is just not there. Which doesn't mean that the relationship is falling a part, it just means that things are a bit tangled at the moment. With Even and Isak, there is also the factor of Even's bipolar that messes things from time to time. This fic is trying to tell the other side of that, how it can sometimes mess things in ways you may not want to think before hand.

It’s been days, weeks, months since they had sex. Not because they don’t want each other because they do. Not because they don’t find each other hot and have the desire to touch, make each other feel good and come all possible ways. But because timing wasn’t right, they have been tired, annoyed, busy. Isak hasn’t been sleeping well, Even has been having symptoms of hypomania, both of them have too much going on at Uni. 

Even has been very focused on his latest project, to the measure that it is driving Isak and everyone else mad. It’s like he can’t think or talk about anything else. He keeps a little notebook with him all the time and writes and draws in there stuff that he thinks is related to the project. He has been reading wikipedia in and out, not being able to focus on anything else. It’s not like Isak haven’t tried to interrupt him. Because he has. But with no actual results. Isak is a bit worried. No, he is really worried and has talked already with Siv about this, who just said that this is how Even gets sometimes. He has done some research of his own and found out that monomania is a thing and a symptom of mania. Isak knows that Even has talked to his doctor about it and that there has been changes in Even’s meds because of this. Which doesn’t make it any easier though. It’s like Even sees nothing but the thing he is obsessed about. Cats, everything about cats. And it really is getting on everybodys nerves by now. Jonas asked Isak the other day how things really are with Even after he happened to see how Even couldn’t stop talking about cats. For three hours straight and giving no room to comment on the issue. And a quick talk with Mikael made clear that he was like that with everyone. 

The want is there, Isak knows that because some mornings he wakes up and feels Even hard and ready for him. Or at least his body still knows what to do. Isak would wake up to the morning wood pressing to his ass and feel the lust take over his body. He would grind his ass to Even’s dick, hope that this time he would wake up and answer to his lust and need. Because he needs Even to touch him. To show that he feels the same. Yes, Isak knows that he does and that this is just a phase but still. He has his needs and although he jerks himself off, it doesn’t replace that he wants, needs, lusts over Evens hands over him, his dick in him, his lips on his lips. But like so many mornings, this one is a disappointment. The grinding does make Even moan although he isn’t fully awake yet but when Isak turns and very delicately touches Even, Even turns away and sighs. Which brings tears to Isak’s eyes. He just wants to know what is going on but Even isn’t letting him in. Isak has said now several times that he can take it, whatever it is, but he needs to know, not be shut out. Isak can see the pain in Even’s eyes, the same he has in his own eyes. So Isak just holds Even, trying to shut his brain and just lay there for a moment, enjoying the closeness. 

They do still touch, kiss, hold each other. But it is different, there’s something missing. The drive, lust, want, need. It is alive, the lust and want, but because it’s been so long since they actually had sex, it feels hidden. There has been few times when they tried but failed miserably. Not being able to keep the momentum going, not being able to stay in the headspace of having sex, not being able to keep it up. After the first time they had both been very upset and ended up crying on each other’s arms. Next time was more of a catastrophe and they just wanted to forget it ever happened. Otherwise their relationship is doing well and they’re happy. They laugh, they tease each other, Even films Isak and Isak rolls his eyes a lot although he loves it really. But if you could see into Isak’s mind you would see that there is a doubt in there. Doubt that maybe Even just doesn’t want him anymore or has someone else. Yes, he knows that it is stupid to even think that but he can’t help himself. He loves Even with all his heart and he knows Even does the same and he has nothing to worry about but he still worries. They have talked about this, several times now, and Even felt quilty for making Isak question his love which is also stupid but then again, they are idiots in love. 

When Isak starts finding little kitty figures around the house, he knows he must confront Even. Because things are getting out of hand. He doesn’t mind the kitties per se but the thing is that they are everywhere. Yesterday he found one under his pillow and today one in the shower and when he opens a drawer in the kitchen to pick a spoon, there is kitties. Three of them. Tiny little porcelain kitties. Isak sighs and closes to drawer, opens it again like hoping the kitties would have magically disappeared from there but they haven’t, of course they haven’t. He sighs and rests his head against the cabinet, not quite knowing what to do next. He needs to eat so he picks the spoon and a bowl with cereal first. Trying to think what to say to Even. He eats the cereals slowly, trying to slow time because he doesn’t want to confront his partner but he knows he must. As he is about to get up and get back to the bed to talk to Even, Even comes from the bedroom with his laptop and starts eagerly talking about something that Isak doesn’t quite understand. All he understands that it has something to do with tails and kitties and butt plugs. Which makes absolutely no sense to Isak but Even seems to be very excited about this one. 

“Even. Come down, I don’t understand anything you’re saying. Talk slower, not faster or louder!”  
“But there are these tails! Look! We need one! Or two or three!”

Still talking way too fast and Isak still not understanding anything. He just looks at Even with wide eyes because he sees the tails on Even’s laptop. Attached to a boy. A kitty tail. And ears. Isak looks at the screen and at Even and tries to figure if Even is serious or just having fun. But as he looks into Even’s eyes, he sees the excitement in them. Oh dear, this is bad. He can’t take this. Not now, not maybe ever. Isak needs to talk to someone, this is getting so deep that he can’t handle it by himself anymore. 

“There are different kinds of tails, Isak! We can just pick the style and length and color and if we want decorations in them and look!” Even is showing him a tabby colored tail that is attached to a beautiful young boy and if the situation would be anything but this, Isak would notice how beautiful the boy looks. But now he can just stare at Even and try to think how to shut him up for at least a second so he can say he doesn’t want a tail. 

“Even”. No reaction, Even just keeps talking and showing tails. “EVEN! YOU NEED TO SHUT UP NOW!” That works and Even looks like a sad puppy and Isak feels bad. Because the last thing he wants is Even feeling bad or looking like that, like a hurt puppy.  
“We’re not getting a tail.” Isak says with a low voice, hoping Even will listen to him. The reaction is not what he thought it would be as Even slams the laptop close and more or less runs out the door. 


	2. No tails!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s just… you know..you have been talking about the kitties so much lately. And then the tail thing come out of nowhere and I kinda freaked out?”

Isak sighs. This is not the first time Even storms out so he knows not to worry, he will be back eventually. And to be totally honest, Isak would love a little break from the cats. And the boyfriend he loves dearly but is driving him mad with the cats at the moment. So he just texts Mikael and tells him in short what happened, just in case Even goes to him and starts showing him the tails. He puts his phone on the table but picks it up again to text also Eskild, asking if he could swing by the Kollektivet since Isak really needs to talk to someone. And as much as he loves Jonas, he is not going to talk about his sex life with him. Which probably is something Jonas agrees on. It doesn’t take long before Eskild answers that he is home and Baby Gay is always welcome to get some guru advise. Rolling his eyes Isak answers to Eskild that he is on his way now.

On the tram Isak keeps thinking about the tails. And how much he really does love Even but no way is he wearing a tail for him. That’s something he is not doing, ever. He gets a message from Mikael who says that Even is there, a bit upset but okay and that he will keep Isak updated on the situation. Isak hadn’t realised that he had been so worried about Even but when he reads the text, he breathes out deeply. At least Even is somewhere safe, that is good. Although Isak does feel a bit bad for Mikael since now he is the victim of Even’s cat talk but to be honest, he is happy that it is not him for the next few hours. Because he needs now time to think how they are going to manage this, something has to be done since the situation is getting out of hand, in a big way. It has happened before that Even gets new ideas for their sex life in his hypomanic episodes but this is the first time it’s something like this, something that Isak just can’t even think about without laughing and shaking his head. Putting a tail on him is just too much. He likes cats but doesn’t want to be one, especially in bed. Cats aren’t sexy.

It doesn’t take him long to reach Kollektivet and he keeps thinking how he is going to present this problem to Eskild. It is clear that the older boy will have a field day with this one but on the other hand, Isak knows that Eskild is trustworthy and won’t share this with anyone if he says so. And he so doesn’t want anyone to know about this, no way. The boys wouldn’t forget this ever and Isak on the other hand wants to forget this as soon as possible. 

Eskild greets him with a hug and Isak is happy to be hugged, he needs this now. Some comfort and someone to reflect the situation with, someone who is not in the situation as he is. So when Eskild asks how he can help, Isak sighs first and just keeps looking into his coffee cup. Eskild knows not to hurry him, knows that Isak will speak when he is ready to do so. 

“Even wants to order me a tail,” Isak finally says, in a quiet voice. Eskild does hear him tough and his eyes go wide open.  
“What? A tail? Like with a butt plug and such?”  
Isak just nods because the thought seems still so ridiculous.  
“He started telling me today how there are these different kinds of tails and you can choose stuff for it and I just don’t know. He has been focused on cats for the last weeks now but I really didn’t see this coming. At all.”  
Eskild just keeps looking at Isak, with his mouth open and eyes wide. So now we see that there are things that surprise even Eskild.  
“I told him we’re not getting a tail for me and he just stormed out of the house. Went to Mikael and is there now, complaining how I am apparently totally boring because I don’t want to have a tail. I just. I don’t know. Like what to do. He had his meds adjusted a few weeks ago and it is helping some, but the monomania is just there, all the time. I’m getting tired of finding little kitty figures everywhere, today I found them in the shower and in the kitchen. I don’t even want to know how many are somewhere I haven’t found them.” Isak goes quiet and looks at Eskild, he needs the older boy to help him.  
“Have you two talked about this?” Eskild asks, softly.  
“Yes and no. I mean. It’s hard to talk to him when he is like this. It’s like he is there and yet he isn’t. Today when I said no to the tail, he just ran out of the door.”  
Eskild looks at Isak with kindness in his eyes. He knows that talking about this is hard to Isak, who doesn’t like to talk about things that are difficult. Which is understandable when you think about what the boy has gone through.  
“What does Even say when you talk about it? I mean. You know, when you actually do talk?”  
“He tries to calm me down. Tells me that this is just a phase and it’s part of the illness and I’m okay with that, I know it is part of the bipolar thing but still. I doesn’t mean that I need to be okay with tails, does it? Or with having no sex at all.”  
“How are things between you in other ways? You look tired, do you get enough sleep? Is he treating you well? Do I need to yell at him?”  
Isak smiles a little as he thinks Eskild yelling to Even because he doesn’t feed Isak properly or something.  
“We are fine. Except the sex. It has been months. I just..we..I even thought that maybe he has someone else but he said no and I do believe that. It is just hard for me, not having sex when I see him wanting me.”

Isak’s phone rings and it’s Even. Eskild leaves Isak alone in the living room so he can talk in peace. They talk for a while and it seems that Even has calmed down and is on his way home. Even and Mikael had a similar discussion that Isak and Eskild had and the boys agree that they need to talk to each other so they decide to do that when they’re both back home. 

“Eskild, what do I do?” Isak says with a small sigh.  
“You need to talk to your man, baby gay. Talk and fix this yourself, you’re the only ones who can fix this. I know it’s not easy but believe me, it will be worth it.” Eskild says and pulls Isak into a hug  
“Tell him how you feel and how these kitty tails make you feel. That you don’t feel comfortable with the idea. I know you two have a healthy sexual appetite and it’s fine, great even. But remember baby gay that you also can say no to things. You don’t have to want everything the other one wants. Oh, I could tell you so much stories!” Eskild laughs when he sees Isak hands on his ears, yelling that he doesn’t want to know about Eskild’s explorations.  
“Okay. We will talk. Try to at least.” Isak says as he gets up and thanks the older boy for the talk. He knows that talking with Even about this won’t be easy but it is something they need to do. 

He is the first one to get home but Even is there just a few minutes behind him, with two large cups of coffee and cinnamon buns. As a peace offering. They warm the cinnamon buns in the microwave for a bit and curl in to the sofa with the coffees. For some time they just sit there, eating the buns and drinking coffee. Their legs touch and it feels comfy, like home. Isak notices that Even is more calm, he hasn’t said anything about cats since he came back, which is a good sign. Isak fiddles his legs so that he can sit in a way that makes him look directly at Even. He needs to see him, needs to really see him when they talk. He knows in his heart they are fine but still he must admit that he is a bit worried. This is also so new to him, he has never been in a relationship before. Even is so many of his firsts and as much as he loves it, there are times he hates it. Like this. These first times that are hard, difficult and painful. 

“Evy, do you understand why I said no to the tail this morning?” Isak asks, in a soft voice. He wants this conversation to be as easy as possible. He knows it won’t be but if there is anything he can do to make it so, he will. Even stays quiet for some time, just looking at the coffee cup in his hands. Until he finally nods without saying anything. Which breaks Isak’s heart a bit. His man, his love, looking so vulnerable and small.  
“It’s just… you know..you have been talking about the kitties so much lately. And then the tail thing come out of nowhere and I kinda freaked out?” 

Isak continues with the soft voice, reaching his hand towards Even’s because he just wants to feel him. He wants to ground him, maybe make this easier also for Even. He knows how much Even hates his illness, how much he just wants to be normal and like everyone else, how much he would like to be free from meds and fear of an episode coming. The current hypomania has been on for a while now and it’s been draining both of them. Even stays still quiet, just nods again. Isak keeps stroking Even’s knee slowly and smiles a little when he notices that Even is watching his fingers. They stay silent for a while, just being there which feels good. 

“I do understand you may not want a tail. Although they’re awesome and I find it cool that you can have any kind you want! Long or short or tabby or gray or russian blue! It is just fascinating.” Even starts talking, quite fast this time and Isak notices that he stops the stroking for a second but continues it then as he sighs.  
“But you do know I’m not into animals like that, do you Evy?” Isak says with a sigh.  
“I do, baby, I do. It’s just been on my mind so much lately. And when I felt your tears in my neck this morning, I felt like I need to do something and then. I don’t know.” Even says and shakes his head slightly. “I thought it might be something that could make us both enjoy kitties”.  
Isak tries to restrain himself but he can’t and he finds himself laughing. Even looks at him, a bit confused and a bit angry but says nothing, just turns his head away and stays silent. For a moment Isak is worried that he is angry but then he decides that it doesn’t matter now, this is something they need to do, no matter what. 

“Evy, babe, I don’t want to enjoy kitties like that. Yes, kitties are cute and fluffy but that is all. I don’t want them into our bed, into our sex life. If we ever have any. Sex I mean.” The last words are said so silently that Even hardly hears them but Isak knows he heard because the expression on Even's face change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you, they will work things out. It just might take a while and they really need to talk things through.


	3. Sylvia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So when Even doesn’t say anything, Isak just gets more scared and he is almost startled when Even leans in and kisses him murmuring something against his lips. He doesn’t mind the fact that he doesn’t understand what he says, he just enjoys the kiss, the feeling of Even’s lips on his own.

Isak doesn’t quite know what to think when he sees Even’s expression. Is he smiling or about to cry, Isak doesn’t know how to interpret it. For a moment he just keeps looking at Even, waiting that the expression would turn into a something he knows but it doesn’t. 

“Evy, what’s wrong?” He asks softly. The last thing he wants is to make things harder for them both, this is going to be hard as it is. Isak has never been good talking about his feelings and as much as he loves Even it doesn’t make it easier, not when the discussion is as difficult as this. Even doesn’t say anything for a long while, just keeps looking at his coffee cup and Isak sighs. 

“I just..” Even starts and stops as he notices that Isak said almost the same words at same time. They both smile, which seems like a huge improvement. Suddenly Isak remembers something he read in one of the magazines Eskild has at the Kollektivet. He looks around and sees a little felted kitty and takes it in his hands. 

“Even, I need us to try something. I think we both know we need to talk, this isn’t going to go away without us talking about it. And we need to do it so that one has room to talk and the other one needs to listen to him. So. The one who has this kitty in his hands has the turn to talk and the other one has to listen and be quiet. And then we switch and roles are the other way around. Okay? Does that make sense, is that okay with you?” Isak asks nervously, he really hopes Even will be up for this or he doesn’t know what to do. Even just nods, it almost feels like he is afraid to talk, like he can’t trust what he says. Isak takes the kitty from the table and holds it in his hands, he will go first. He just needs a moment to think how he is going to start. What he is going to say and how. This is too important, this is one of the most important things in their relationship so far. 

“Evy, I need you to look at me. If you can, I would love to see your beautiful eyes. I miss you. I know the last few months have been hard on you, with this thing with the kitties and I want you to believe me when I say that I’m not at all mad at you, just a bit worried. Or quite much but this is nothing we can’t work our way out of. We just need to do it together, I need you to be with me. To talk to me, tell me what is going on in that beautiful head of yours. Because it is obvious that something is going on. As always, there is nothing you can’t talk to me about. Nothing at all.” Isak falls quiet for a second and tries to read Even’s face but it’s difficult. The other boy is listening to him, he can see that but other than that, he doesn’t know what is going on. 

“I miss your skin on my skin, the way your lips feel on my skin, how you make my skin burn and how you make me moan and arch my back when you let your lips and hands wander on my body. I miss us having sex. If you don’t want me anymore, you need to tell me.” The last words are like a whisper, he doesn’t want to hear Even saying they’re true. He hands the felted kitty to Even and hopes for the best. 

Even takes the kitty and touches Isak’s fingers as he does that. Let’s his own fingers linger at the skin of the other boy’s fingers and looks him into the eyes but doesn’t say anything for a time that feels like forever but actually is just few seconds. Isak can feel how his heart is pounding, he feels anxious and scared. So when Even doesn’t say anything, Isak just gets more scared and he is almost startled when Even leans in and kisses him murmuring something against his lips. He doesn’t mind the fact that he doesn’t understand what he says, he just enjoys the kiss, the feeling of Even’s lips on his own. 

“Issy...I..I don’t know what to say. Or I do actually know what to say but I don’t know how to say the words that go in circles in my head.” Isak freezes, this doesn’t sound good. Oh my god, is he going to break up with me, is the only thing that goes around Isak’s head and it seems that Even sees that since he takes Isak’s hands into his own.

“Issy, I love you, so so so much. You’re my world, my everything, and this is not me breaking up with you. Breathe baby, breathe. There is just so many words in my head and they are not playing with me nicely. I miss you too, so much, you have no idea.” Even’s voice is shy and strong at the same time and Isak feels the love for his boyfriend so strongly, because that man sitting next to him is all those things and more. 

“The cats. I have no words that would make them feel like a natural thing that has a reason. They just keep taking over in my mind and I notice myself buying them and stealing them. Yes, not my finest hour. It’s like they talk to me and I just can’t leave them behind. It bothers me too and I’ve talked about this like every session with Martha for the last month or so. She says it’s something that happens with bipolar patients sometimes and it just takes its time to get over with. This one, this felted little girl, is called Sylvia and she came to live with us from the little gift shop next to KB, you know that on the left?” Isak nods and waits Even to continue. 

“Sylvia needed a new home and I felt like I needed her to come with me. To live with us. Maybe just for this moment, so we could have this discussion with her help. I don’t know, this might sound totally silly and probably it does, but it does make sense in my head. Bear with me, Issy. I’m trying so hard, I think Martha and I are doing actual progress with this and I haven’t brought a new kitty home for the last three days!” Even is so proud when he says the last words and Isak can’t do anything but to smile at him and touch his cheek. When Even hands him Sylvia, he notices that he holds the cat differently, softer now. 

“Babe, I’m not mad about the kitties. It’s just a bit much. They’re everywhere and you do understand why I’ve been worried, right? Sylvia is beautiful and I’m glad you told her story for me. But please, could you try to stop bringing them home since we are running out of room for them?” Isak feels his fingers caress Sylvia and gets comfort from the softness it provides him. 

“This morning. I am so sorry if I pushed you in anyway. Waking up to feeling you hard against my ass was just so..it made me horny, there is no way around that. Like I said, I miss us having sex, laughing in bed while we have hands and lips everywhere and skin touching. I want to feel you inside me, riding me, taking me from behind, fast and slow, anything and everything.” 

Isak falls silent and hands Sylvia back to Even. Who looks so beautiful, cheeks a bit red and his blue eyes staring at Isak. He keeps looking at Isak and then, suddenly, leans in to kiss him again. This time the kiss is hungrier, there is more want and lust in it. Isak moans into the kiss and opens his lips when he feels Even’s tongue pushing them apart. They both moan into each other’s mouths while their tongues dance, and suck and lick the other ones mouth. Suddenly the desire is there, everything happens fast and hungrily. The kisses get sloppier and there is a lot of teeth in them and there is this sudden haste to get the other one naked as soon as possible, like there would be a chance that if they don’t do this now, this very second, the desire and lust would be gone. Soon they are both panting and sweaty, licking and sucking on the other boy’s skin, where ever they can reach. Hickeys are sucked on the chest, to the neck, arms, everywhere but neither of them mind that now. This is about lust and sex, not about making love or being soft. Even licks Isak’s ear and asks if he can ride him and oh boy, yes he can.

Isak pushes Even to the floor knowing that in other circumstances the position would be awkward but now he knows Even doesn’t mind. He just wants to make him feel his fingers inside him. Isak is happy to take his time, it’s been such a long time since they last fucked and he doesn’t want to hurt Even, so he takes time opening him and you can’t blame him for enjoying the beautiful moans Even makes when he pushes his fingers into him. When he is sure Even is open enough, after he can fit four of his long fingers into him, he pulls him on him, settling on the sofa into a kind of sitting position so that Even can slowly sit down on him, take his hard dick into him. The feeling is something amazing, he has missed this so much. When Even reaches the bottom he opens his eyes and looks into Isak’s and there they are, staring at each other with wide, almost black eyes, sweaty and panting and fuck, it is just more than perfect. It doesn’t take long before both of them come, Isak inside Even and Even onto Isak’s hand and stomach. 

They stay like that for a while, trying to get their breathing steady again. Isak feels something wet on his shoulder and suddenly he is worried that he might have hurt Even after all when he sees tears in Even’s eyes, but before he can ask about it Even says he’s fine and that he is just so happy. That this was just so much all of a sudden. As it was also for Isak. Who can only hope that things would be better from now on, that this would break the spell and the sex would be part of their daily lives again. But he does also know that they still need to talk and he knows that Even knows that as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I scared with you the title, don't be mad at me! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as Tuiii and kudos and comments make my happy!


	4. the Important One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “In the future I want you to know that I want you to talk to me, whatever it is that’s on your mind. There is nothing so big or little that you can’t talk to me about. You know that, don’t you babe?” Isak says to Even with a soft voice. Even doesn’t answer, just nods. He does know and they are getting better at communicating. Lack of communication has always been the one thing that has been bothering their relationship, all the way from the beginning. It’s something that they have been working on ever since, they do have their hiccups still but doesn’t every relationship have?

The talk with Sylvia helped them a lot. So much that Isak was actually surprised. He hadn’t been sure what to expect when they started it, but he is happy with anything at this moment and he knows that so is Even. They’re solid and standing strong, they always have been, no matter what happens and they both know that now, maybe more than ever. They are that couple that always annoys everyone else because they usually can’t keep their hands off of each other, they smile to each other, have somewhat their own little world. But like every other relationship, it’s always not just pure joy and sparkle, they do have their issues. Someone might argue that their problems are easy and not as difficult than others have, but to Isak and Even those problems are as real as they come. For a couple that loves sex, enjoys sex and has a teenage boys’ sex appetite, it was hard to not have sex. 

Since the talk with Sylvia that ended with them having sex on the living room there has been somewhat more sex. Things are not yet back to normal but Isak can honestly say that they’re getting there. Even hasn’t brought new kitties home for weeks now and the monomania has been slowly, very slowly, spiraling down and things seem to be getting more normal in their little home. It still feels new to Isak that they have their own home, that Even is his and he is Even’s. Isak has been on a few sessions with Even at his therapist and they have talked about the importance of communication and how they can themselves work towards a better situation. It was good to talk with Martha, it helped them a lot to have someone else to talk with and pounce things to. Martha has been Even’s therapist for years now and has gotten to know the boy very well, and although Isak had been nervous about talking to a therapist, there was no reason to be nervous. Martha was warm, open and happy to talk to both of the boys. Martha had a suggestion about the kitties and that was their next step on that story, with some help from Eva and Noora. Since Even had a story for every kitty in their home, Martha suggested that maybe they should collect the kitties and Even could tell Isak why they came to live with them, because the stories seemed to be important to Even, and it would do good for him to get to share them with Isak. And then they would choose some of the kitties that would live in a shoe box in their closet and others would be stored in their basement and if Even would be up to it, some would be gifted to someone who needs and loves them. 

So the boys got a few shoe boxes from the girls and the first step had been to collect all of the kitties. Isak was a bit stunned when Even just kept coming back to the kitchen with new kitties from who knows where from their home, he had know idea that there was so much of them. They wrote on one box “The Important Ones”, those ones would be staying with them in the apartment, and two other boxes where to go to storage and some, hopefully, for a children’s charity project. They were prepared with coffee and cinnamon buns and some good music. Isak could tell that this was hard for Even, for many reasons, not just because he was showing to Isak how much kitties there really was in their home, but also because he needed to tell why they were there. Isak had already said that Sylvia was definitely going to stay, she had now her own place in their bookshelf. There were some days that were difficult for Isak, his mom had been worse again and Even had found him in their bed Sylvia in his hand, sleeping. Even was happy to see that Sylvia was helping Isak when he wasn’t home. To the “important ones” box went also a little porcelain kitty that was sleeping, Even told it was important and staying because it looked like Isak when he was sleeping. Beautiful and peaceful. Isak felt his cheeks blush, after all this time he wasn’t still all comfortable with Even telling him he’s beautiful. It took them almost four hours to go through all of the kitties. Four hours that were filled with laughter, smiles, some tears, pizza and few beers. Parting with the kitties was easier for Even when he knew they were going to make the kids super happy. Even had written a little note with every kitty going to the charity, telling the kitty’s story in those and Isak felt so in love with his man at that moment. It was something so special and precious, in a way it was so Even. 

“In the future I want you to know that I want you to talk to me, whatever it is that’s on your mind. There is nothing so big or little that you can’t talk to me about. You know that, don’t you babe?” Isak says to Even with a soft voice. Even doesn’t answer, just nods. He does know and they are getting better at communicating. Lack of communication has always been the one thing that has been bothering their relationship, all the way from the beginning. It’s something that they have been working on ever since, they do have their hiccups still but doesn’t every relationship have? Since every kitten has now a box, their dining table is free from kitties and Even’s hands are free for Isak again. So is his mind, and he pulls the boy to sit on his lap. Isak doesn’t mind that move at all and goes willingly. Even holds Isak for a while, both boys just sitting there and hugging each other. They stay like that until the doorbell rings and both of them look at each other, a bit surprised about the sound. As Isak is sitting on Even’s lap, it seems reasonable that he goes to open the door. It takes Isak a while to come back from the door and when he does, Even just stares at him, mouth open and eyes all wide and round. Because Isak is wearing the cutest little kitty ears ever seen, pink and fluffy. And fuck, he is looking adorable like that, leaning at the door frame and smiling to Even. 

“I thought you might like these” he says as he gently fondles the kitty ears on his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I wanted to keep this one as angst free as possible although the subject is sensitive. I hope you enjoyed reading this series and as always, kudos and comments make my super happy!


End file.
